Point-of-sale devices used in retail store settings commonly include a display device, such as a monitor or computer tablet, and payment processing hardware. In many conventional point-of-sale devices, the display device is either fixed in place (i.e., the orientation of the display device cannot be adjusted) or the display device is freely movable. However, conventional point-of-sale displays that are freely movable are not physically secured to another structure, and are therefore prone to loss and/or misplacement. Accordingly, such conventional point-of-sale displays are commonly carried around by an employee of the retail store, which can be cumbersome.